


Pancake

by Bumblebee31



Series: Pancake Eater [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Established Relationship, Insecure Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten Are Best Friends, M/M, Omega Lee Taeyong, Taeyong has a flat ass, jaehyun is a good boyfriend, ten has a foul mouth lmao, this is my first ao3 fic OwO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebee31/pseuds/Bumblebee31
Summary: Taeyong felt his pancake-like ass doesn’t suit his all-perfect alpha, Jaehyun





	Pancake

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii! :3
> 
> this fic actually came from my convo with my friend abt how flat ty's ass is + from my another friend’s distress abt his own flat ass ajdkfjalkjds i'm sorry
> 
> also this is unbeta-ed so if there are grammatical errors and typos please understand :'3
> 
> i hope you guys can enjoy this word vomit! :D

_I hate myself_ , Taeyong thought as he licked his spoon clean. He was half lying down on his and Jaehyun’s shared bed, with a pile of sweets next to him. Everything just feels bad and annoying, and it’s not even near his heat yet. Ugh.

“Babe, you’re on your second jar of Nutella,” Jaehyun chuckles. “Give me that.”

“No,” Taeyong whined, hugging his jar of chocolate spread tighter. “I won’t give you this.”

The younger lifted his eyebrows. This is weird. Usually, Taeyong only craves for tooth-rotting desserts around his heat, and even in heat, he’s always like, 90% horny all the time. “Are you going to have your heat soon? I’m pretty sure you just finished this month’s last wee―”

“No,” he shoved another spoonful of Nutella into his mouth, flushed. “I’m not going into heat.”

“Babe, sweetheart,” Jaehyun sat next to him, caressing his mate’s face tenderly. “Is there something wrong? You can tell me anything.”

Taeyong leaned into the touch and he felt like melting. It’s not even that deep. Jaehyun, his perfect boyfriend, is just asking him what is pissing him off. Shit. Suddenly he felt guilty. The most handsome human being he has ever seen was staring at him in genuine concern with those soft dark brown eyes. He made his mate worried. Taeyong almost gave in to spilling it all. Almost.

“I-I’m okay,” he lied. “O-oh, don’t you have to meet Johnny?”

Johnny has been close to Jaehyun since their high school days. He’s a big teddy bear who loves giving people hugs, really. Jaehyun introduced him and his nosy as hell mate to Taeyong after three months of knowing the pink haired boy. And even after getting their own jobs, the two best friends still meet up sometimes.

“Ah, now that you mention it,” Jaehyun checks his watch. It was their one-year anniversary gift from Taeyong. “Yeah, I should get going. He’ll arrive like, fifteen minutes from now.” He ruffled the soft pink tufts on Taeyong’s head and gave him a peck on his cheek. He can’t help but blush at the gesture. God, who would’ve known living together would be this domestic.

“Is there anything you want me to buy while I’m outside?”

“Uh,” Taeyong tries to remember their fridge’s content. “I think we’re almost out of eggs. And milk, I think?”

“Okay then, and oh, _hyung_ ,” Jaehyun leaned to the doorframe. Deep brown eyes dripping with honey. “I love you.”

Taeyong felt like his heart almost jumps out of his ribcage and it’s like he fell in love all over again when the alpha gave him that dimpled smile. He whined in embarrassment, covering his face from seeing Jaehyun making kissy faces. “Just goooo!”

 

 

 

It all started a week ago.

He just finished his heat and still felt a bit fuzzy, but Ten specifically asked (read: threatened) him to attend Donghyuck (Johnny’s cousin) eighteenth birthday party, so he had to go. So he threw on a T-shirt and ripped jeans, and tried his best to socialize as normal as possible with everyone because he didn’t want to be a party pooper. He met and chatted with Yuta, and everything went quite well, until…

“Taeyong- _hyung_! Hi!” Taeyong turned around to face the birthday boy. Donghyuck beamed at him, showing his pearly white teeth. He never changed, he thought dazedly. “I thought you won’t come! I heard you just finished your heat so I thought, well, you should’ve rest at home.”

That bitch Ten must’ve overshared again, huffed the pink haired man. “Yeah.”

“Come on, let me show you something,” the tan skinned boy tugged his arm, forcing him to tag along. Taeyong noticed Donghyuck was wearing jean booty shorts and a hoodie crop top. He got a nice butt, Taeyong noticed. _How nice it is to have those_ , he thought, looking down at the pair of chopstick-like legs. _I want to have an ass too_.

Taeyong knew he should blame his post-heat haze for being oversensitive, but he couldn’t help but envy his omega friends. You see, to be the “ideal” omega, it’s a must for one to have plump ass, round hips, and thick thighs. The standard came from the belief that omegas who have them are more fertile. It’s just an ancient old beauty standard, Taeyong knew that already, but he still felt insecure sometimes.

He suddenly noticed Ten’s dancer legs and Kun’s wide hips. He felt guilty for feeling jealous when he found out that not only a good butt, Donghyuck also had love handles, perfect for Mark to rest his hands onto when the brunette sat on his lap. He just presented himself as an omega a year ago and he already got the body Taeyong would kill to have. Now Taeyong felt sad, guilty, and jealous all at once. The pink haired boy decided to bid goodbyes to his friends earlier with the excuse of a massive headache.

The moment they arrived at their shared apartment, Taeyong marched to the full body mirror near the closet, ignoring Jaehyun’s confused call. He spun around in front of the glass. He does have cinched waist, but without wide hips, it would not look pretty. His ass was just…, barely there. And it looks like as if he got sticks for his legs. He pouted, mood souring rapidly. He’s not even greedy. He just wants one of those three, and he still got none.

“Taeyong- _hyung_? Are you okay?” Jaehyun circled his arm around the omega’s shoulder. “What’s the matter?”

Jaehyun looks like a literal prince. He has broad shoulders, toned arms and abs worth to die for. He is kind, soft-spoken, and a gentleman. He gives excellent cuddles too. The ideal alpha every omega would dream of. Taeyong shrunk even more.  _A perfect being like him_ _doesn’t deserve me_.

“It’s okay,” He lied, trying to convince Jaehyun with his smile. “I just thought something stuck to the back of my sweater.”

Jaehyun looked hesitant but didn’t press further. Instead, he planted a small kiss to the pink haired boy’s forehead.

“I love you.”

 

 

 

“So you’re saying you want me to help you get a decent ass?”

Taeyong facepalmed. Ten really never knows when to shut the fuck up and lower his volume. They were in a busy ass restaurant, for fuck’s sake. “Yes. Yes, I do.”

“Never thought this day would come,” Ten grinned. “I thought you have no problem with that flat ass of yours. Told you those cheeks won't look pretty when you twerk on him. Your attempt to give him a lap dance at Sicheng’s birthday party was just…, horrifying. But didn’t you reject the ass implant discount coupon I tried to gave you?”

“I was dead drunk, Ten. And yes, I used to not having a problem with it, Ten,” He sighed. “I just―I want to be a good omega for him, okay?”

The Thai boy dropped his fork dramatically. “What, you are a good omega! From the _conservative_ point of view, that is,” He cleaned the side of his mouth with a napkin. “You’re submissive, good at cleaning, you cook very well, and you have a pretty face. And you’re a good person.”

“Thanks but I already know about that,” replies Taeyong dryly. “But wouldn’t it be nicer if me, an omega, have an ass too?”

“Just because you got no assets doesn’t mean you’re unfuckable too, Yongie,” Ten puts his hand on top of the other omega’s. “He would still fuck you no matter what. I mean, as long as an omega makes their own slick, there’s absolutely no reason for an alpha to not dick them down. Really.”

Taeyong glanced apologetically to the little girl with her mom, who shot them an annoyed look. “But―”

“Look, Yong,” Ten looked dead serious, which is rare. “Jaehyun will still love you no matter what. I don’t think changing your physique is necessary. He won’t mind. Even if you gained thirty kilos or if, what, you grew an extra leg, I’m pretty sure he will still see you as his mate, you know? He chose you among all those other thirsty bitches.”

“Ten…,” Taeyong wiped his fake tears away. “Why are you like this? I’m touched.”

“It’s nice to be kind once in a while,” The black haired boy smirked cheekily. “I don’t think he’s the type of guy who would have side hoes too, though. But well, I think trying out _natural_ ways to get an ass is not a bad idea either. It’s worth the shot.”

“Great!” Taeyong beamed. “Do you know how though?”

“Uh, let me think for a sec,” Ten went quiet for a few moments. “I’m pretty sure the key is to have enough fat inside you first. Because well, you know that _phatness_ is actually stored fat, after all. Then, your body will start to fill in bit by bit. Omegas normally store fat around their lower half. That’s what I remember from my biology class. I almost failed it but at least I remember the _most important_ parts.”

“So you’re saying I should get fat?” said Taeyong, exasperated.

“Yeah, if you put it in that way.”

“Oh fuck me.”

Because of course, Taeyong is blessed _and_ cursed with the speed of his metabolism. It doesn’t matter how much he ate, the scale won’t even move a millimeter. His body didn’t even allow him to have a mini bump or an extra jiggle after a whole week of junk food and ice cream cravings.

“Eat a shitton of sugar, babe,” Ten tries, “I heard that sugar is the most fattening food.”

 

 

 

And so Taeyong ate desserts three times a day and snacks on sweet treats (after re-researching Ten's statement, of course). Jaehyun noticed the change from his usual eating pattern but still said nothing except for a few frowns here and there. That is until he caught Taeyong downing two jars of Nutella today.

“It’s not healthy,” he coaxed slowly, fingers rubbing the nape of Taeyong’s neck. The pink haired boy grunted in distaste in his half-conscious mind. He was already comfortable, head nestled on Jaehyun’s firm chest. He just wants to cuddle and take a nap! “I know you like sweet foods, _Hyung_. But two jars of Nutella a day is a bit much, right?”

Taeyong chose to say nothing though. Instead, he buried his head deeper, mumbling nonsense. He really doesn’t want to talk about it now. His alpha seemed to sense that he couldn’t continue the topic any further. That’s great.

“Oh also,” Jaehyun pulled away a bit. The older made a confused sound. “I bought you something.”

One thing about the alpha that not a lot of people know is that he likes seeing Taeyong in pretty undergarments that made his dainty figure looks even more fragile, with frills and all that. So when Jaehyun pulled a pair of white lace panties, Taeyong wasn’t surprised.

“Really, Jae?” deadpanned Taeyong. “This is the third pair of white panties I have.”

"I know. I ruined two of them already," smiled Jaehyun. “Would you try it on, babe?”

Oh, Taeyong knows that look. Jaehyun’s lusting, yet hopeful eyes. He gulped, standing up to take the soft fabric from the younger’s hand and padded his feet to the closet. After five minutes of choosing which garter belt he should use, he decided to take the one with a pair of small white bows at the top of each strip and simple white stockings.

Taeyong took one last look at himself before entering the bedroom, pink dusting his pale cheeks. His alpha already waited for him while sitting on the bed. He always feels shy whenever Jaehyun looks up at him with those brown, hooded eyes.

“Look at you,” he sighed. “So pretty.”

Taeyong looked away in embarrassment. But his coyness dissipated quickly through the sudden self-consciousness _that I still don’t have an ass that can make his gift looks good_. Thankfully, the fabric doesn’t hang, thanks to its tightness. Taeyong would’ve cried right there and then if that happens. But still, it doesn’t look _cute_. No extra plumpness that surely would please Jaehyun’s eyes. “I’m not.”

“What did you said?” Jaehyun chuckled. “Come here, baby.”

The omega hesitated. He did start to feel a bit aroused by the alpha’s musky scent but the ugly feeling kept clinging to his mind. “I-I’m not in the mood, Jae.”

Jaehyun was surprised but quickly smiled again. “Okay, pretty baby.”

“I’m not pretty and I’m not a baby!”

 

 

 

Right now Taeyong felt like he was _this_ close to snap. His and Jaehyun’s friends were throwing a pool party at Johnny’s and it feels like hell. It was summer already so it was fucking hot, and Taeyong wasn’t in the mood to get wet. But also he didn’t want to burn his skin under the scorching sun. So he opted for sitting under the large parasol, hugging his legs to keep them in the cool shade. Plus, he feels bloated for some reason. His stomach didn’t feel very pleasant.

Jaehyun seemed to enjoy the party a lot though. Taeyong could see him guffawing at Mark’s joke, a can of beer in his hand. There were droplets of water falling from the tips of his hair, which means that he just jumped out of the pool not long ago. The omega gulped.

“Ogling your man again, huh?”

Doyoung gave him a smirk as Taeyong choked on his cocktail. This man had always been annoying (but not in a bad way) since forever. The purple haired beta sat down on the pool chair next to him, leaning to the headrest.

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Make me,” teased Doyoung. “So, how is everything?”

“Pretty great,” Taeyong wiped the sweat on his neck off. Ugh, he felt sticky. “Jaehyun just got promoted at his workplace. And also I’m thinking about fixing my diet. I don’t think the one that I go with right now works.”

Doyoung snorted. “A skinny legend like you don’t need a diet, Taeyong.”

“I want to gain weight, not lose them.”

“Wait, what?” Doyoung straightened his back. “Why?”

“I just want to,” dodged Taeyong.

“Don’t act like I haven’t known you since middle school! Spill!”

Taeyong contemplated for a second, but he knew Doyoung would still terrorize him in his sleep if he won’t tell. “Ugh, okay. I want to have an ass, okay? Even Mark has a good butt! And he’s not an omega for fuck’s sake.”

“Wh―Oh, that’s why!” Doyoung pointed at him. “That’s why you got mad at Lucas for nothing!”

“What, did he snitch at you or―”

“Nah, I just overheard him whining to Jungwoo that you hate him now.”

“I didn’t say I hate him! I just told him to shut the fuck up!” Taeyong threw his hands up, irrational anger started to boil in his gut. “Do you know how loud he is?”

“ _Theere you go again_. Don’t waste your energy on me, Yong,” Doyoung raised his hands, showing that he didn’t want to pick a fight. “Gee, this new diet really makes your mood swings worse than they have ever been.”

“I won’t be this agitated if the diet works,” Taeyong sighed, stirring his cocktail. “But I’ve been on it for like, almost two months and nothing happened.”

“You know what,” Doyoung took a sip of his cold drink. “I think I’ve heard Kun- _hyung_ saying something along the lines of ‘after you give birth, your hips will automatically be wider’, if I’m not mistaken.”

“But that means I need to be pregnant first,” His gaze strayed to Jaehyun’s handsome face, again. “Am I too young to have a baby?”

“I mean, my cousin already has a baby,” Doyoung rested his chin on top of his palm. “And she’s like, I don’t know. Two years younger than you I guess.”

“But it’s too bothersome,” Taeyong sighed. “I can’t even take care of myself. Maybe I’ll have one someday, Jaehyun said he wants kids. But not in the near future, that’s for sure.”

 

 

 

Taeyong hated the fact that the diet didn’t do anything. He still weighs the same, and there’s no improvement on the diameter of his thighs. Not even his stomach. Taeyong could only notice the sliiight roundness of his cheeks. His temper was still a disaster though. It must be the sugar and the stress, with the addition of an approaching heat. His should hit a week from now, so there’s still time.

But to tell the truth, at this point Taeyong started to wonder; does his effort would actually mean anything? Does Jaehyun really care about his mate’s body shape too? What if Jaehyun secretly prefers an omega with a perfect, feminine silhouette?

So when they had dinner one night (tomato pasta, a leftover from last night’s out. They just went home from their respective jobs, and Taeyong wasn’t really in the mood to cook, so.), Taeyong calmed his nerves and gathered his courage to ask his alpha.

“Jae,” Taeyong starts nervously, pointing at their television. It was just some dumb drama with a busty omega as the lead. “Don’t you think that, uh, that actress looks nice?”

Jaehyun lifted his eyebrows at the sight of the girl’s hourglass figure. “She’s not bad,” he shrugged.

“Oh,” Taeyong tittered. “She has a nice body, don’t you think?”

“She does,” Jaehyun swirled his fork around the spaghetti.

“Whew, isn’t it nice if an omega has a body like her?” the pink haired one fake-sighed, anticipating the other’s reaction.

“It’s just okay. I don’t care.”

Taeyong felt like crying and he didn’t even know why. Damn hormones.

“I don’t mind any kind of body shapes,” Jaehyun grinned, wide and warm.

Taeyong really, really felt like crying.

“Especially if it’s you. Love you, babe.”

Jaehyun was startled by the suddenly sobbing omega. He immediately rushed to his side, enveloping him in a warm hug. Taeyong knows his eyeliner would smudge all over the other’s button up shirt, which made him feel even shittier and he cried harder. Jaehyun didn’t say a word. Instead, he just simply massaged the other’s nape to calm him down.

“Baby, is there something wrong?” he asked, soft and caring. Taeyong lets out a choked out sob, hyperventilating. At this point, Jaehyun was confused more than anything. But he pulled away and crouched down to help Taeyong breathe normally again.

“Babe, Taeyong, look at me,” and the ever hardheaded Taeyong kept his eyes screwed shut, breath uneven and choking on his own saliva.  Jaehyun shook his shoulders, voice firm. “Taeyong, look at me.”

He shot his eyes open to meet a pair of golden, concerned eyes staring at him. “Breathe, Yongie. Breathe,” Taeyong started to calm down at that, following the younger’s instructions obediently. He was still crying, but at least not hysterical. Jaehyun heaved out a relieved sigh and straightened his posture. “Good boy.”

“Your shirt,” he sniffed, tugging on the ruined fabric. “I-I’ll wash it.”

“It’s okay, you can do that tomorrow,” chuckled Jaehyun, still massaging the smaller’s neck.

“B-But I want to.”

“Not now, pup,” And Taeyong whined at the nickname, feeling small and vulnerable. In any other situation, he would’ve slapped the back of the younger’s head and scolded him for being disrespectful at his elder, but he wasn’t in the sanest situation right now. “Now, go clean yourself up and change into your pajamas, okay?”

“Okay, alpha.”

Jaehyun ruffled the other’s hair one last time before letting him padding his feet to the bathroom.

Taeyong quickly rubbed his runny eyeliner trail off, not sparing himself a chance to drop down crying again. Then, he slipped into his favorite satin pajama shirt. After combing his hair tidily, he took one last look at himself, feeling his head had cleared up slightly.

“Baby, what took you so long?”

Taeyong snapped his head to the source of the voice. Jaehyun had waited for him inside their bedroom. Taeyong shyly poked his head in, earning a giggle from the amused alpha. He was half leaning onto the headboard, a book in his lap. He puts his book away and patted the spot beside him. “Come here, sweetheart.”

He complied, swiftly slipping under the warm blanket and snuggling Jaehyun’s side. He felt a large palm rubbing his back up and down in a soothing manner. The younger didn’t say anything. He kept his silence, but Taeyong knew sooner or later he had to explain, whether he like it or not. He appreciated the fact that Jaeyun didn’t press on and pressure him, though.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, pawing Jaehyun’s pajama top.

“What for?”

“For disappointing you.”

Jaehyun hummed, thinking. “I’m not disappointed. It’s just…, I know you’ve been holding your problems for yourself, and I didn’t do anything about it because I didn’t want to invade your personal space.”

Taeyong’s eyes swell with tears again. He really didn’t deserve the most understanding alpha in the entire universe. “I-I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Jaehyun smiled softly, dimples and all that, but his eyes shone with guilt. “It’s my fault for not taking care of you properly.”

“Don’t say that,” the omega pouted. “You’re the most caring and perfect mate I could ask for.”

“And you, sweetheart,” the brunette laughed when Taeyong lets out a high whine when he pressed him closer. “is the most perfect omega I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Taeyong sat up and looked away, avoiding the other’s soft gaze. All the sudden the floor mat seems to be very interesting. “I’m not perfect. I-my body…, I don’t have the body an omega should have.”

“Well, what do you mean by ‘a body an omega should have,’ hmm?”

“You know,” the omega blushed when he felt a warm hand on his upper thigh. “A good ass like Donghyuck’s. Wide hips, like Kun.” he shivered as Jaehyun’s thumb started to draw random patterns onto his skin. “Not a board with a dick like me.”

Jaehyun laughed but he decided to sit up too. “You know what babe,” he enveloped Taeyong’s smaller hands in his. “even if they have the fattest ass in the world, I would still choose that pancake ass of yours.”

Taeyong smacked his head. Jaehyun whined in pain, rubbing the aching area. But he could felt the other smiled a bit.

“Do you know why?”

The omega shook his head.

“Because no one is as funny, caring, and loving as you. The first time I met you, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, building our future together,” He lets their foreheads touch. “destined to be with you.”

Taeyong didn’t say anything but leaned in to kiss Jaehyun’s lips instead.

“Thank you.”

“No, I should be the one to thank you,”

Jaehyun grinned. The grin that made Taeyong fell in love all over again and made his heart swell with love and undying affection.

“Thank you for being the most precious part of my life.”

 

 

 

Jaehyun threw away his stash of sweets the next day, but Taeyong wasn’t mad. He kept himself seated on the bed, letting his alpha pamper him. The brunette made him some pancakes ( _“is this an insult?”_ ) for a breakfast-in-bed morning. Then he lets Taeyong to cuddle him next, only giggling in amusement when the omega built a makeshift nest out of his clothes.

So this is what Ten meant by ‘the happiness of mating.’ His alpha taking care and spoiling him rotten with his love and praises, his large hand smoothing Taeyong’s wild bed hair. The omega lets Jaehyun feed him sliced fruits while whispering sweet nothings into his ear. He felt like he can stay like this forever.

 Jaehyun did sniff on Taeyong’s neck later on and caught a whiff of a slightly sweeter strawberry scent.

“When will your heat start?”

“In six days,” Taeyong rubbed his nose on Jaehyun’s throat, nipping onto the soft skin lightly. “But I kinda feel feverish already. Maybe it’s early this time?”

“Seems like it,” Jaehyun took another deep breath, letting the sweet, sweet pheromones invade his brain. Yeah, it’s an early heat. “Must be because of your stress, Sweetheart. Let me know when you start to feel uncomfortable, okay?”

Taeyong hummed. He felt drowsy more than anything, his cloth nest and Jaehyun’s body providing the warmth he needed to close his eyes. “’m gonna sleep a bit more.”

 

 

 

When he woke up from his nap, Jaehyun was gone but a cup of warm black tea was seated on top of their nightstand. Taeyong could smell the wafting scent of kalguksu, his favorite food. He felt a bit hot, but not necessarily horny yet. Taeyong sat up and sipped his tea. It’s sweet.

He’s not in the mood to sleep again, so he decided to look for Jaehyun. Of course he found him and his broad shoulders facing the stovetop, stirring something inside the pot. Taeyong circled his arms around the taller’s waist, leaning himself in to the warm backside. Jaehyun chuckled, amused by his mate’s doing. It’s typical for him to be touchy whenever his heat approaches.

“You want some, _hyung_? It should be ready soon.”

“Mm, later,” Taeyong nuzzled his face into Jaehyun’s T-shirt. “Not hungry yet.”

“Okay then,” Jaehyun turned off the stove and covered the pot with a lid. He turned around, embracing the other in a warm embrace. “So, what do you want us to do now?”

“I don’t know.”

The alpha planted a kiss on top of his head. “Do you think your heat already started?”

“I feel a little hot,” Taeyong pulled away a bit to wipe off the sweat on his neck. “But I don’t need your dick yet. Not yet.”

Jaeyong made a fake hurting expression. “What? Do you need me for my dick only?

“Hmm, maybe, maybe not,” Taeyong teases. But he quickly pecked the other’s lips. “Kidding. I need your cuddles too, not just your dick. Don’t worry.”

“Awe, that’s nice to hear. Thank you, baby.”

They giggled, enjoying each other’s presence just like this.

 

 

 

It was 3 a.m. when Taeyong woke up with a gasp, sweat drenching down his temples. He's burning. He groaned, feeling the uncomfortable slickness inside his pants. Of course his first heat wave decided to hit him like a bat in such a godly hour.

“Taeyong- _hyung_?” Jaehyun stirred awake, eyes suddenly alert the moment Taeyong’s pheromones invaded his nostrils. “God, you smell really nice right now.”

“J-Jae,” Taeyong rasped out. “Thirsty.”

“Okay, okay,” Jaehyun bolted to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. Taeyong gulped down the liquid like a fish, feeling better but still burning. He whined, rubbing his thighs together.

“Jae―,” he gasped, “h-help me.”

The alpha hummed in acknowledgement, helping his omega to take off his pajama shirt and soaked underwear. Well, guess this is the last time to bid sane-Taeyong goodbye for this week then.

“Can I touch you, baby?” he asked tenderly, rubbing small circles onto the omega’s left hip with his thumb. Because of course, Jaehyun is not an asshole who takes advantage of his mate without his consent.

“Y-Yeah,” Taeyong closed his eyes as his mate raked his whole naked body with those burning orbs. “I’m all yours.”

“And I’m yours too,” Jaehyun huffed breathlessly. The heavens did put a tremendous effort in sculpting his perfect omega. “My pretty omega.”

Taeyong bashfully closed his legs in modesty, suddenly feeling self concious with his state. “My alpha.”

 

 

 

Unlike the usual heat sex (or more like, first-heat-wave sex), Jaehyun treated him as if he was a glass doll. He peppered open mouthed kisses from his knees up to his inner thigh, occasionally nipping onto the soft skin. Taeyong could only gasp out and writhe underneath him, one arm on top of his eyes.

“Don’t cover your eyes, baby,” chuckled Jaehyun, pulling the arm out of the way gently. “I want you to see how beautiful you are.”

Taeyong blushed, but complied nonetheless. He let the younger to plant more kisses up his stomach and chest, stopping for a second to throw him a small grin, then swooped in for a kiss. Taeyong circled his hands around the other’s neck, pulling him in further. He sighed into Jaehyun’s soft lips. This feels good, but Taeyong really, really, have to come now.

Taeyong pulled away to take a lungful of air. “N-Need you now,” he pushed Jaehyun’s chest meekly. “I-inside.”

“Sure, princess,” the alpha laughed a bit at his omega’s antics as he started to finger him open. Taeyong doesn’t really need a lot of preparation, because really, omegas are built to take a dick raw. But the ever gentleman Jaehyun wouldn’t do that.

Jaehyun didn’t go _slow_ with his ministrations though. He quickly replaced his two fingers with three, forcing Taeyong to open up completely under his touch. His thrusts were relentless while occasionally hooking his fingers up to massage the sensitive nerve bundle. The omega let out his choked out moans and sobs, tears started running down his pretty face.

“Do you want me to finger you until you cum, baby?” Taeyong whined, nodding frantically. “Yeah? You’d love to cum around my fingers, right? My pretty omega,” He chuckled lowly. “Clenching down like that on my fingers, what a slut.”

Taeyong sobbed, embarrassed but also so turned on he felt he was about to burst. His moans got louder and higher as Jaehyun continued to abuse his prostate, teetering closer and closer to the edge. But he still needed his alpha’s permission to let it all go. He opened his eyes, eyes searching for Jaehyun’s. The alpha was staring back at him, pupils dilated. But thankfully he understood Taeyong’s pleading eyes.

“Come.”

And that’s all he needed to tip him over the edge. He comes with a cry of Jaehyun’s name, thighs shaking in pleasure and eyes rolled back. Jaehyun helped him to ride out his orgasm, keep fucking him until the older whined because of the overstimulation. He gave the omega a few moments to catch his breath, chest heaving up and down.

“You haven’t come yet.”

Jaehyun smiled. “I can take care of it later.”

Taeyong pouted. “Why you didn’t fuck me?”

“You might need this knot more later,” Jaehyun smirked. “I know you won’t be satisfied with coming once. Figured it’s better for me to tire you out a bit.”

Taeyong glanced down, seeing drops of precum on top of the head of Jaehyun’s dick. He licked his lips, feeling the need to lick the pearly liquid off. “Let me suck you off then,” Taeyong offered, wincing as he tried sat up.

“Nah, I’ll just let it go soft,” Jaehyun pushed the other to lay down again gently. “I still need it to fuck you again later, remember?”

“Okay, okay,” The pink haired omega huffed in annoyance. “Can you get me a glass of water?”

As Taeyong downed his drink, his mind wandered. “Jae.”

“Hmm?”

“I-It’s not like I don’t like it but,” Taeyong took another sip. “It’s kinda unsual.”

Jaehyun’s brows shot up. “What’s unusual?”

“Y-You didn’t fuck me, not like the other heats, a-and,” he fiddled with his own fingers. “I just think you’re being a bit more…, gentle? It’s not that I don’t like it though! It’s just different.”

The alpha giggled. _Fucking giggled,_ the one that made butterflies dance in Taeyong's belly.

“Well, baby,” Jaehyun ruffled his hair. “I just want you to know how much I love you, for one last time before you go crazy with heat tomorrow.”

Taeyong snorted, but leaned in however, pecking Jaehyun’s lips. “You sappy little shit.”

Yeah, he should tell Ten to stop taking him to the cafe tomorrow. He didn’t need those strawberry waffles anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: thank you so much for the 101 kudos! i didn't expect this fic can get that much omg TwT
> 
> p.s. alpha's eyes glow golden in this AU, esp when they are under intense emotions :3
> 
> p.s.s ty's first heat wave usually doesn't hit him as hard as the 2nd or 3rd, and he still can think with a rational mind at this phase. also, he doesn’t really remember much abt what happened during heats except very little moments
> 
> p.s.s.s so yeah ty doesn't really know his true kink. only jaehyun knows *wink wink*
> 
> also i'm v bad at writing smut so forgive the not-satisfying scene at the end im only good at imagining it hngg  
> please tell me what you think abt this work and thank you for reading! (´∀`)*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
